1. Technical Field
This invention relates to border and landscaping bricks. More particularly, this invention relates to bricks which can be placed on the ground to create borders of varying shapes and sizes in a landscape.
2. Prior Art
There are many known types of landscape border bricks and brick systems. In some of these systems, the bricks are interconnectable so as to prevent the bricks from moving or being dislodged once they have been placed in the desired location, while in some systems the bricks are not so interconnectable. Some systems provide the ability to construct landscape borders of varying sizes and shapes, while others are more limited in their use. No known system provides the ability to construct landscape borders of varying sizes and shapes using only a minimum number of different bricks, while also allowing the bricks to be lifted and replaced even though they are interconnected to prevent the bricks from moving or being dislodged once they have been placed in the desired location.